Adversary's ReVamp
by Insanity rise
Summary: An old enemy has somehow survived his cursed fate, and he's out for the ultimate revenge! Trouble in brewing in the shadows, and it's up to Alucard, Seras, and Integra to put it to rest once and for all. But at what costs?CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Insanity rise: Hello readers! Well, this is my first Hellsing fanfiction, and I'm still pretty new to this manga/anime, so if there are any problems with my characters or anything, I'd be happy if you told me how I could improve, but please, no flaming. If you're wondering what this story is going to be about, let me give you a little information. Basically, it is my versoin of "the end of Hellsing", I haven't read past the second volume of the manga, so I'm going to write a sort of story focusing on what I tink should happen. I don't have too much planned, but suggestions are always appreciated! I also understand there are some problems with my setting and such, please forgve for that. I'm new to this area, and I've never been much of a vampire fan, so if it seems like my writing is rather dry when I reach those areas, it's because I really don't care for them much. Well, I'm surprised if you read this note this far! You must really like hearing me ramble! Anyway, thanks for reading, and now without further a do, read on!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Hellsing belong to me...if t****hey did I'd be afraid of my own creative brilliance...**

**Rating: T definately, may even get higher later on for various reasons, violence being the biggest one. **

**Pairings: possible Integra+Alucard later on**

* * *

_Prologue_

_There comes a time in one's life when old fears become new enemies, and diminishing pains flare up for a final feud. When darkness makes its last, desperate stand to attempt to bring the light down with it as it smolders to ashes. When the loss of the heart becomes too strong for the mind, and the only solution is to find a new way of atonement. Peaceful quarrels turn to merciless slaughter, lifelong friendships become destined foes, and the light in all creatures' hearts loses its grasp for an instant on its holder's thoughts. Whether this feeling of hatred is spawned by revenge or denial, it comes willingly…_

_When an Organization of long-exhausted warriors of the light, clash with the forces of darkness they so eagerly helped create, it's time for a show of bullets that even time will never forget. It's time to stop standing ground, time to fend back the shadows for once…and for all._

_This liberation, this saving of the innocent souls, can be brought only by a few destined souls._

_A leader who has lost what matters most._

_A girl who is slowly falling over the edge into the darkness._

_And a one spawned of the shadows himself._

_It's now or never, as the clock winds down, and the light of their world is devoured by the darkness…_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Adversary's Revamp**

Shadows, clinging to the land with an unholy glory all their own, darkness falling and creating the cold fingers of black that crept through the land as if a dream-like cloud. It was enchanting to see, the beauty of nature turning from its illuminant white to a dull, pale grey, then a deafening pitch black. A shroud of dark clouds gathered over the horizon, beckoning away the sun with their scornful gloom, filling the heavens with a blanket of grey dread. Dread for rain, that was what sent pedestrians into their homes, animals into their burrows, and nature to its rigid battle against tearing winds. This will was that of nature's uppermost fury, and all those below could do was steer clear the best they could, or let their bodies by soaked, and their spirits be drowned mercilessly…

The streets of England were bare, stone and sidewalk deserted from both foot and paw. All had left their conversing and merriment, preparing for the storm to come. It was a dreary time for anything left on the streets…That was, in less they wanted to catch their death of cold. If that was the case, then this had to be some sort of sick entertainment, didn't it? The clamber of the city had become a hushed whisper, and all citizens were well and warm, safe in their homes with their families nearby. After all, being caught out at such a late hour wasn't just dangerous, it was a death wish. Those who knew what prowled upon those streets in the late hours knew better than to get in their way. However, not all were fortunate enough to have a refuge from this nightmare. Homeless creatures huddled close under piles of garbage or in doorways, their flea-bitten, mange-covered bodies providing little comfort from the darkening sky.

Through this very mayhem, in the back of a muddied, garbage-filled alley, a figure was sprawled upon a heap of rubbish, a hoarse cough obviously proving that he was far from healthy. He knew all to well that a storm was fast approaching, but he couldn't care less. He was already drenched, already soaked in a liquid even more wretched than rain, he was drenched with blood. Crimson flowed from various wounds in his body, the tiny, painful abrasions obviously the work of a quick trigger.

He was nowhere near a friendly sight, more like something a mother would describe to her child to warn them off of some cold desire. Black hair, matted with blood fell into his face as he sat up slowly, looking down at the soiled ground with clouded eyes. A wave of pain protested the movement, but he ignored it as he seemed to every other human emotion he'd ever been cursed to hold. Well at least all the softer ones. His golden eyes scanned over his surroundings, vision blurred so much that is was hard to make out a rock from a wall. A tattered black hat rested on his head, nearly falling over his eyes as he looked downward. Gold rings, now stained crimson and meshing with the rest of the blood, pierced into his face, looking obviously painful to any mere passerby. He didn't find them that way, but it wasn't as if he cared what others thought of him. In this world, caring never got you anywhere, and that fact had been proved many times.

Muttering a curse of anger and pain, he lifted his hand to his forehead; his once white glove almost immediately stained a gory red. That Hellsing girl had certainly made her mark, and it wouldn't be healing anytime soon, he could see that clearly. Maybe he'd underestimated her, but whatever the reason, he was suffering for it. However, these marks weren't as bad as they seemed. He'd eluded death, compared to that these bullet wounds seemed like nothing to him. The important thing was, his body hadn't given up yet, and if he could hold out for just a while longer, maybe he could pull through this alright. He needed to think this through, find an opportunity, and hopefully pull himself out of this mess.

_"Are you alright mister?" _

A voice? That couldn't be. However, maybe it was true, somewhere in the wicked world he'd been condemned to, maybe another soul had entered. The sound seemed to echo in his mind, as if it were far off but right in front of him at the same time, and the mere sound of it made him wince, made him feel like he might suddenly fall permanently deaf, eaten away by cold pain.

_"Mister?" _

There it was again, boring into his mind like a painful jab, mocking him in its own secret universe. Somewhere, someone was toying with him, calling out knowing he was alive, but mixing despair and tentativeness to make it seem like there was some shaky confusion. What a lie, this player was. Somewhere, deep in the mind, he knew who he would see if he opened his eyes, and he truly wasn't looking forward to it. He could already see it, even if it was nothing but a blur in the facades of his clouded mind. A girl, gentle by appearance, but with crimson burning in those eager eyes, her hands most probably both occupied by guns of some sort, aimed at his head. Then her companion would reach his view, and his blood would run cold. A demon, that was the only way he could describe, everything wrong and nothing right in those cruel eyes, hidden by that thin line of crimson glass. No, he'd rather keep these eyes closed, let that girl shoot him to her hearts content, just keep his vision clouded. Seeing them was something he didn't want, and he was far from changing his mind.

_"Weak." _

What was that? Eyes nearly open now, the wounded figure couldn't believe what he was hearing. Convinced, that was what he had done, he'd convinced himself that this was real, that the vile voice of that shadowy demon was present. However, it didn't sound as if it were coming from the cold street he knew was laying before him, more as if it was surfacing from the depths of his mind, the cruel tone elevating from its shadowy prison in a sea of thoughts only for a quick taste of fear, before returning to its sanctum once again. Madness, this was madness, a dull form of insanity that was slowly ebbing away at his mind, dragging it down into its cold frenzy of lunacy. He was letting himself fall like prey, running to his heart's extent, but still feeling the sting of the pursuer's claws. He was like a caged bird, at his captor's mercy, forced to sing a faulty song-the song that was in fact, life- until told otherwise, serving others as well as his own troubled mind. Get away, get away, that was what his mind kept telling him to do…if only there was some way. He couldn't allow himself to fall victim to this cruelty, no, he would face his enemy with his own eyes, even if they were clouded with pain, with weakness, with defeat, he wouldn't let that laughing voice conquer him.

"Stay…away from me," he was barely able to choke the words, his eyes fluttering open slowly, the sudden change in lighting bringing pain to his already wrought body. It wasn't really bright though, he realized after his vision returned, someone in the darkness was simply holding a lantern. Why would someone wanting to kill him do that? After all, wasn't murder dealt with better when it was in the dark?

"I…didn't mean to."

"Huh," as the haze that had been blurring his vision began to disperse, he noticed who had been speaking. His own golden eyes failed to meet crimson that night; instead, they were met with pools of shimmering sapphire. A girl, her age probably around nine or ten years, stood shivering before him, the lantern in her hands shaking in unison to her nervousness. To him, she appeared to be the average picture of a citizen of this town, a simple dress, ginger hair falling over her shoulders, black shoes once shining now soiled in mud. Now wasn't this unexpected.

"I'm sorry if I…alarmed you," her speech was shaky, a light accent following each word as it was forced from her mouth, her eyes focused on his, "I heard…something…"

Silence, her words were followed with a powerful cloud of complete quiet, leaving an awkward feeling in the air. He could see it clearly now, and the fact brought a nasty smile to his bloodstained lips, his eyes holding a glimmer of cruel mischief. This girl was the key to the moment, and his prayers had been answered. She may be nothing but a trembling little girl, but she would fit into his plans quite nicely. They were already forming in his mind, flawless blueprints for the ultimate revival of his life, the ultimate revenge. He wouldn't be a whimpering dog in the gutter for long. Every dog, weak or sturdy, had its teeth, and his were bared for the moment of anticipation. But first, he had to take care of this little side trip in his master plot.

Before the girl could so much as gasp, the wounded figure lunged forward, the will to live bringing a sudden burst of energy, his stained hands grabbing her wrists, pulling her forward with an effortless tug. Weightless, she found that her for an instant, her feet had left the ground, and then they thudded back to it again. She fell forward, her trembling figure falling against his chest, her face brought so close to his that she could feel his breath against her neck, the rancid stench making her turn her head, fear building up inside her. She could feel a trickle of sticky red blood drip run down her neck, and she gave a vain tug, a weak attempt for escape. There was a demonic smile glued to her captor's face, and it was terrifying to so much as feel those eyes on you. She knew he was looking at her, looking her over. Her mind comprehended the worst things, murder, capture, or maybe just victim to his sick human obsessions, whatever it was, it was building peril quickly, making tears well in her eyes, barely noticing as her lantern crashed to the ground with an echoing clang.

"What are you-"

"Shut up and listen girl," the words were cold, the warm breath running down her neck with a burning sense of horror, "and I'll let you live."

She was in no position to argue, but she opened her mouth anyway, to fight back in the best way she could, to scream. For an instant, one of her wrists was free, then it was held again, this time both her hands being held by only one of the captor's, the other was across her mouth. The stench was much stronger now, she could practically taste the vile, appalling thoughts of this broken figure, and it brought bile to her throat. This was a predicament worse than death itself, caught here like a mouse in a trap, waiting for death to close its jaws once and for all. She would have bitten his hand, if it didn't smell like death itself, instead her eyes only widened in sheer horror.

"Now then," his voice chuckled, cruelty practically radiating from the tone, "where were we? Oh yes, I'm going to make a deal with you, and if you comply, I'll spare your petty life, does that sound nice?"

She shook her head vigorously, as if her life depended on it, and right now, it did.

"Good," this was going to be unbelievably easy, "now listen closely, I won't repeat myself. You my dear, are going to be boarding me for a few days. Like it or not, you have a new guest in your home, and you are going to treat him like a king, you got that?"

Fear was the only thing that drove her to nod again.

"Splendid," he smirked disgustingly, "if you haven't noticed, I am not in the best of health, but keep in mind, I can kill you at any moment I choose, regardless of circumstances, to me its just blood on my hands, not life, not death, just a stain of crimson. You are going to help me repair this miserable body until I'm as healthy as I was before I got into this mess. If I ask it, you give it to me without question, and if you listen and do as you're told, once I'm well I'll leave you without so much as a scratch, sound good?"

No, to her it sounded terrible, it sounded like a timed prison, and it sounded like death was at the finish line. However, what choice did she have? Confusing thoughts buzzed through her mind, but she had no idea what to do. Deep in her mind, she knew it would be wrong to house this stranger, but being killed right here, right now, was something she truly didn't want. She could only nod dumbly.

"Well then," he chuckled, releasing his grasp in a heartbeat as the girl fell to the ground with a startled whimper, "lead me to your home."

He grinned maliciously as the girl quickly jumped to her feet and snatch her lantern, signaling for him to follow. There were tears in her eyes, he could see that clearly. He'd gotten her good, that was easy to see as well. This was going to be as simple as taking candy from a child, literally.

"You just wait," he laughed to himself, his voice echoing through the darkening night, calling out to no one in particular, "I'll be at your throat before you even know it, just wait and see, Jan Valentine is coming for you."

* * *

_I'm a bad girl. Yes I know Jan is dead, but I'm added my own twist to this and it will be clear later. The second chapter will focus around Seras, Integra, and Alucard, but it will be a while before I can work on it. I'm very busy with school, and barely find time to write. Still, thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!- Insanity rise_


	2. Awaken the Nightmares

**Insanity rise: Hello again! This chapter is horrible considered to the first, it's not very exciting either. Still, I'm working on it. I have so many plans for this story as it develops! It should get really good! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Awaken the Nightmares**

There was a damp, frigid draft running through the stone, creeping through the corridors, biting at the souls dwelling within, settling its chilling cold into their very bones. This foreboding feeling seemed much appreciated down here, beneath the surface of the earth, in these dark, cold walls. Mystery and shadows seemed to swirl within the very air, almost as if one could breathe in the haunting atmosphere. Silence, so quiet that even the slightest noise would echo from the walls in a chorus of shattering sound. Rooms, doors, corridors, dark and empty, shadows filling them for there lack of any source of light. A single string of bulbs was the only source of light here, running down the hallways in an endless line, however, many were broken or too old to function, and they were dark for now. Darkness, that was what had filled this place, this cold, vile place. Suddenly, a soft cry echoed through the hollow halls, unheard to any but it's deliverer.

Drenched in a cold sweat, a girl looking no more than seventeen sat up in her bed, pushing short blond hair from her face, her breaths coming in heavy gasps. The images of her nightmares were still clear in her mind, and she shook her head as to ward them away. She'd been having those dreams constantly over these last few nights, and it woke her from her slumber time and time again. Perhaps she shouldn't be sleeping right now, or at least as she was told. She should be out and about at these late hours, but she was just too tired to do so. She'd been sleeping quite a lot lately, but she still couldn't shake these terrible feelings. Something was going to happen, she just knew it, it was this strange feeling that gradually crept up her spine, tingling the bone as it reached her mind, screaming some secret warning even she could not understand. It felt like the classic dread of horror, of fear, of something she could not stop, like a foreboding hand clutching her throat. There was just this strange sense of knowing, a sense she possessed at the given moment, and it was truly terrifying her.

She could still see the pictures, the shattered images floating through her thoughts like a ghostly shadow. Pain, fear, those were the emotions that poured into her during these nightmares, and blood clouded her vision. It was deeply upsetting, and she bit her lip each time she thought of it.

Pushing those thoughts away the best she could, she looked around the dark room, her eyes quickly adjusting to the gloom. She had grown used to this darkness. Of course, Alucard was nowhere to be seen, that was predictable. He wouldn't waste his nights sleeping; he'd be out doing something worthwhile. Sighing, she flopped back down upon her pillow, wondering what her dreams could possibly mean. She wished they'd just leave her alone, wished the cruel demons of her nightmares would simply leave her in peace. However, she had no way of getting rid of them. Some people said nightmares disappeared once you told another person of them, but there was no way she was going to do that. Most people would think she was foolish to feel so afraid of her dreams, or tell her she was too old to worry over them, and Alucard would probably laugh. Knowing him, he could even be the source of such disturbing images. Nevertheless, she closed her eyes again, opening her mind to sleep, begging it to overtake her. Dreams reminded her of a game of chance, sometimes you received calm, peaceful slumber, and other times horrifying nightmares. Maybe she'd find a good card this round, or perhaps she'd lunge into darkness yet again. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, and that something was soon on its way.

* * *

Karol Carthigan held a large roll of bandages in her shaky hand, and a wet rag in the other, her entire body trembling as she slowly made her way up the dark stairs to the attic of her small home. She and her mother had lived here ever since she could remember, but these stairs were ones she traveled very rarely. All that was in the attic was useless storage items, old, broken things they never intended to use. However, now that cold, dark room had another inhabitant, one she feared worse than what her mother might do if she caught her going up here. If she was caught, her mother would not be happy, she'd always warned her that the attic was a dangerous place. She was caught between two loyalties, tha respect fro her mother, and the new fear of this cruel stranger. She'd led him up these very stairs only a short time ago, and now she was going to have to tend to his medical needs. The only thing that drove her to help him was the fear that he had so quickly placed inside her heart, if she didn't help, he would surely kill her. Death, the mere thought of it, sent shivers down her spine, and it led her farther up this dark staircase. Hopefully her mother was still asleep, and hopefully she would stay that way as long as her steps were quiet.

Finally, she came upon a dark wood door, the hinges black with rust, splinters of wood littering the stair before it. Taking a deep breath, she gave the doorknob a gentle twist and tug, jumping slightly when it gave a hollow creak as it opened. Her eyes darted to the stairs below, her heart thudding loudly in her ears, but she saw nothing but the overwhelming shadows.

Sighing, she slipped inside, closing the door softly behind her.

"Mister," she called through the darkness, her voice as shaky as her hands, "I brought you your bandages."

There was no reply, and for an instant, her hopes grew, thinking maybe that he had left already. Nevertheless, the rising fire died when she heard a hoarse cough, and she quietly stepped across the attic, dodging piles of clutter, until she came to the back wall. There, sitting up with his back against the wall, Jan Valentine was waiting, a tattered bedspread coming up to his thighs. She'd made him a makeshift bed with a few old blankets, and the ancient material was already stained in blood. If her mother ever noticed that, she'd be dead for sure. Her eyes wide, she approached him as a fearful child would a long lost relative, obviously having no idea what to say. He gave her a dark sneer, his gold eyes focused directly on her.

"What are you standing around for," he hissed, his voice filled with impatience, "aren't you going to help me or do I have to slap some sense into you first?"

That got her; she pulled her mind from her daze of terror and knelt beside him, biting her lip. She'd seen her mother treat wounds before, at the hospital where she used to work, but she had never done much herself. Her eyes came across the bullet wounds crossing his face, and she felt helplessness bite at her mind. What did he expect her to do for wounds like that? It struck her to wonder how he was even alive, most people couldn't survive that many shots in the face, and most people would die at the first bullet. Nevertheless, she'd already gathered like this man wasn't _most_ people. Daintily, she wiped the rag across the blood on his face, being careful not to come too close to his eyes, the eyes that were still glued to her face. He winced slightly when she swept the cloth over the gold rings piercing his face, and she drew back for a second, praying he wouldn't lash out at her. Still, he remained silent. With a sigh of relief, she continued her work steadily, the awkward silence and the putrid scent of the air bringing tears to her eyes.

"What's you name, girl," he asked coldly, Karol so stunned that for an instant she didn't reply.

"Ka…Karol…Karol Carthigan," she whispered, doing her best to answer without sobbing. He didn't reply, and for that, she was grateful. The loneliness sunk in as he closed his eyes, and Karol continued her steady work, her hand shaking still. If this was what she would have to spend her life going through, then perhaps it would be better to face her mother instead. At least then, she wouldn't feel this horrible premonition, as if she was breaking every rule possible, there would at this be that last thread of love in her mother. There was nothing in this figure except darkness and cruelty, she could sense that, and all she wanted was to get away. Was there no end to this torture? This terrible mixture of feelings was overwhelming her, and if it didn't end soon, surely she'd snap.

* * *

_Dumb chapter, I know. If you couldn't tell, the girl in the beginning is Seras Victoria. Thanks for reading!!!!_


End file.
